Pain in my Heart
by Limo13
Summary: what if Bella was bitten and didn't see Edward to later. will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or any characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers boo hoo**

* * *

Epov

40 years later

_Flashback_

_I called her house, "hello?" a deep voice said it sounded sad and emotionless. " Is Bella there?" I asked. The voice no I asked where she was he started crying and said she's dead. Then it hit me the pain knowing she's dead I said ok and bye. A plan forming in my head I needed to get to Italy I started running after a few hours of running I was tackled. I started fight but Emmett held me down. Alice said no don't you need to live on. I started crying saying no she's dead she's dead. Was all I could say._

_End of flash back._

I can't believe it she's dead been dead for 40 years now and we're starting a new school I hate it its to much life's not worth living without her.

Bpov

40 years later

_Flashback_

_I was dead inside as a walked in the forest its been hours but I do this torture every day. It reminds me that he still real its all I have left of him. I trip again but this time I didn't get up I guess I didn't have the will power. All of a sudden I saw sad eyes and read hair. Its Victoria but she didn't look evil this time just sad as she looked at me. She said, "he left you didn't he?" all I could do was nod. She said she would take care of me and the next thing I know I feel pain spreading in my body. She said it would be over soon. _

_End of flashback_

Now Victoria and I have a house in Canada I go o school she goes to work we live on the diet of animal blood like they did.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!!**

**Limo13**


	2. what!

**Ok guys I want atleast 20 reviews after I put up this chapter before I put up the third one ok?**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bpov

When it was an hour to school started I started getting ready I put on my black tank top and a white jacket then some ripped skinny jeans and my black flats.I straightened my hair then put in some purple extensions. Then I put on some black eyeliner and mascara. Now that I was ready I went down stairs and saw Victoria.

'hey Vic" I said. "Hi', she said I love the outfit you ready for school? Yes, you ready for work? "yes" another boring day at work. I just laughed and said good luck and she growled. I went to my car a 1977 black mustang. ( **if you hadn't really her favorite color is black and she is Goth**) in 15 minutes I was at school.

When I got out I saw my friends and they are vampires like me. Josh, Christa, Kayla and Nick. Josh and Kayla are mates and Christa and Nick are mates. "What's up" nothing much said Nick. Let's get to class now. When Nick and I got to math and took our seats. "All right class we have some new students say hello to Alice and Edward Cullen" when I saw them everything froze.

Epov

When we got to the new school Alice and I got to class and the teacher introduce us I looked around the class and froze there sitting next to another vampire was Bella my Bella. And she just looked at me with shock and hate.

_"Edward that's Bella she's suppose to be dead! Said Alice"_ when we took our seats I couldn't stop looking at her she was so different she was class was over she and the other vampire were out of the room in a flash.

All I could think was I needed to talk to her. when it was lunch time i saw her sitting next to 4 other vampires my family followed me to her. Bella! alice said your alive! Bella just looked over at Alice and said " yes I am and what the hell are you doing here"

Alice just looked hurt. Bella i said and i speak to you.. alone. "No" i don't want to talk to you at all. The bell rung and she and the other vampires were gone. I will talk to her no matter what.

* * *

**So what do you guys think remember 20 reviews and I post faster **

**Limo13**


	3. why

**Ok I really need you to give me 20 reviews ok thanks**

**Disclaimer don't own twilight**

* * *

Epov

It was the second to last hour of the day and I could smell her scent all over the school as I ignore the thoughts around me I made into my biology class (clichés right?) The teacher told me to sit at that disk over there.

_M y what an odd boy… but handsome oh so handsome…_ I inwardly shivered at the old woman's thoughts.

Just as I sat down Bella came rushing into class, goodness was she beautiful just as she look at me she froze and look mad but quickly recomposed her self and went walking to her... _our_ desk. Hello I said, Bella just looked at me and sat down. Ms. Hann just put on the movie that the class was watching and left the room. I wrote a note to Bella. ( Edward=normal Bella = **bold**)

Bella talk to me please…

She looked at the note then at me and sighed.

**What do you want? **

For you to at least talk to me and the family

…**no I don't want to**

I looked at her and sighed this wasn't going to be easy

Please we need you to talk to us please.

……… **fine but if I want to leave I will leave ok?**

ok follow us after school in your car

I looked at her and found her looking at me with her now golden eyes. And I nodded. She looked and me with no emotion on her face and I just sighed. Just then the bell rung and everyone including Bella left the room.

After the hour Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, I got into the car while a black mustang followed us. My family thoughts swimmed in my head.

_Rosalie- why is she alive! She's suppose to be dead Edward_

_Emmett- she's here my baby sister is here!_

_Jasper- to many emotions…_

_Alice- yay! She's here and a vampire!_

When we reached the house we all got out of the car and Bella right behind us. When we got inside Carlisle and Esme, were waiting. We all took a seat while Bella stand.

Bpov

Carlisle kept asking questions while I answered, then he came down to the final question who was your creator. I just looked at him and smiled sweetly witch I knew looked faked. Your really want to know? He just said yes. Victoria was my creator she felt sorry for me, she knew Edward left me! She actually cares for me while you left me! I shouted.

Alice you said your were my sister but you left me like I was nothing, Emmett you were my big brother you said would protect me but you left me! Esme you were like a mother to me but you left me like you didn't care. And Edward you said you loved me and you would never hurt me and 40 years ago you left me and you said you didn't love me and you hurt me deeply but you didn't care you just left.

I was done I looked at every single one in the eye all I saw was sadness, pain. Bella… I'm sorry I can't begin to say how sorry I am… Edward tried to say. Save it I don't need your pity remember what you said you don't love me you never did. And truth be told it came to me with no surprise how could you love me how could you ever loved me? And with that I left. When I got home Victoria held out her arms and I walked in to them and cried just cried while she just held me.

Epov

After all that information sinked in I was shocked, everyone was. Then Esme began crying, her thoughts just said _I found my daughter and I lost her_. Alice just looked sad, Emmett was sad, Jasper in shocked, Carlisle just sad. Then when I looked at Rosalie she looked me in the eye with pain in her eyes and said these words. You better find her Edward, find her and beg her to forgive you. I wouldn't be surprise if she didn't. But find her and beg her to forgive. And I looked her in the eye and said, "I will no matter what.

* * *

**What you guys think? You know what I hate it when Bella all ways forgives him for leaving her, like what he did didn't matter. And I always hate it when they make Victoria the bad person why can't we make her nice for a change? Actually have feelings. And Rosalie I love it when she cares.**

**And remember 20 reviews=new chapter so don't forget!**

**Limo13**


End file.
